memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Search and Rescue/Act Two
The Churchill is in orbit around the planet with debris from the battle. On the bridge the crew are working on restoring the shields and main power grid that suffered some damage from the attack. This is Colonel Jessica Rivers to Blue Leader come in Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the viewer of the planet. Static is over the speakers. Shut it off but keep an eye on the coms Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Lieutenant Richards. Commander Mitchell looks at her. Even if he's alive we don't know where he crashed at Commander Mitchell says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We've got to find him no matter what Colonel Rivers says as she looks at him. On the surface Typhuss walks through the woods with his tricorder out using it as a map to the colony, he sees the down Wraith Dart and walks over to see if there's anything to salvage and he sees a Wraith Commander crawling away from the Dart as he points his weapon at it. Well I guess we're at a passing the Wraith Commander says as he's bleeding from his lip and snarling. Typhuss looks at him. You have lost, now stop right there says Typhuss as he looks at the Wraith. The Wraith turns to him. Your people will fall and become our new source of food, and there's nothing you can do about it the Wraith Commander says as he snarls at him. Typhuss looks at him while pointing his rifle at him. We will stop you and the Federation has faced many dangerous enemies before, we will not surrender to the Wraith says Typhuss as he looks at the Wraith. He smirks and then dies from his wounds and loss of blood, Typhuss moves out to the colony. 20 mintues later Typhuss reaches the colony and looks for people. Hello, anyone here says Typhuss as he looks for people. People come out holding phaser rifles and other weapons as Typhuss holds up his hands and weapon. I'm Captain Kira, a Starfleet officer, my F-302 crashed and you don't need those weapons I'm on your side says Typhuss as he looks at them. Prue walks out of the building. Typhuss? Prue says as she looks at him. Typhuss is surprised to see his sister. Hey sis, what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. One of the colonist looks at him. She's leading the resistance against the Wraith attacking the colony one of the colonist says as he looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at her. Your a resistance fighter now, is this a joke or something says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. Typhuss it's not like we're the Maquis we're still loyal to the Federation, the Wraith have been attacking this planet for over a few months now Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I was sent here to protect this planet from the Wraith, it looks like I am stranded here until the Churchill can find me says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. One of them looks at him. Great just what we need a Federation officer here and a Federation starship no wonder the Wraith keep attacking the colony, I propose that we put him out for the Wraith to take up to the Wraith to be fed upon the colonist says as he looks at him and then at Prue. Prue looks at him. No it's my brother and he's the best Starfleet officer I know next to my ex-husband Jason Prue says as she looks at him. He rolls his eyes and leaves. Sorry J'Ran hates the Federation after his family was killed during Voyager's seven year odyssey in the Delta Quadrant Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. No, its all right, I have met people who don't like Starfleet officers says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. How's Will doing? Prue asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Will is doing good, I saw him a week ago says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. I heard he was serving aboard the Daedalus under a Colonel Steven Caldwell Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah that's right, the Daedalus is a great ship and has a fine commannding officer says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. That's good does he have many friends?, has he ever been in love? Typhuss, I'm worried, he's come so far, so fast, and since I've been gone Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You miss him, don't you says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She nods at him. Yeah I do Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have missed you, Prue and I have been so busy going on missions and I haven't seen you in months says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. They hear Darts. Prue, run, come on says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. I can't my friends need me Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right, but I am going to help you says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. No you've got to get to our communications array it's about 8 meters away from here it's powerful enough to punch through the Wraith jamming technology we'll keep them off your ass for as long as we can Prue says as she looks at her brother. He looks at her. All right, stay safe says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Typhuss leaves holding his type 3-E phaser rifle heading for their communications array.